You Make Me Crazier
by raiwrites
Summary: 16 year old Alexis Taylor is the tomboy prankster of Hogwarts. She can't get the new French boy out of her mind. Little does she know that he has a secret that could put her life in danger. Not that she'd mind. -T for violence, language and mild horror/gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **Hey there! This is my new fanfic and it's a bit diffrent but I'm really looking forward to writing it so hopefully I'll update reguarly! Please read and review! :)_

* * *

**_Chapter One ~ Enchanted to Meet You_**

Alexis Taylor was your typical 5th year Gryffindor. She was brave, cheeky and loved playing pranks on anybody- especially those who called her by her full name. It was Alex or a water balloon to the face. She had loose curls in her blondish browinsh hair, dark eyes that sparkled full of mischief, she was average height and slim and had a pretty face.

'Hey Alex! Coming down to the quidditch pitch?' That was Jodie Young, Alex's best friend who was in Slytherin.

'Sure. Us lions are going to kick your arse though.' she smirked. 'Lemme just get my broom.'

She rushed into the Gryffindor tower and up the stairs to her untidy dormitry where she pulled out her broomstick with the words "Winston 5730" etched in silver writing on it from under her unmade bed. Then she ran back downstairs and to the bottom of another flight of stairs where Jo was waiting patiently for her.

'Come on. The others will have started without us!' Jo grabbed Alex's arm and dragged her out onto the pitch.

Their year was the year with the least house hate. As a matter of fact there was more inter house rivalry then between the other houses. On the Gryffindor team was Alex, one of her best friends Nathan Tefal, James Potter and Fred Weasley II. Verses the Slytherin team that was made up of Jo, Dominique Weasley who was another of Alex's best mates, Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. It's a good job it was only a friendly match or else the game would've been on.

Alex played as the keeper for Gryffindor and Dom as the keeper for Slytherin. While the chasers were zooming after the ball in the middle of the pitch Alex and Dom decided to have a competition of who could flip backwards on their broom the most times. Dom won and it was a close call but Alex only stopped flipping when the quaffle came right for the centre ring. She skillfully managed to smack it away with the tail of her broom.

After the game was over and her feet were firmly back on the ground she waved goodbye to her friends and went off to find her cousin, a first year Ravenclaw, who she had promised to help, wobbling as she walked as she was still dizzy.

'Alright. See you guys.' Alex turned and walked in the opposite direction. She passed a boy sitting on a windowsill that she'd never seen before. He was quite good looking actually. With his styled blonde hair in a side fringe and long eyelashes drawing your attention to his sky blue eyes that were somewhat mesmerizing. She paused and turned to him. 'Hello. You seem new.'

The boy looked up with his baby blue eyes. 'My name ees Léon. Léon Blanc. Dzees is my first year at Hogwarts.'

'You're not from around here. Your accent. I'm Alex, by the way. Fifth year Gryffindor.' She held out a hand.

He shook it and stood up. 'Fifth year Hufflepuff. I'm from France.'

'Oh wow! What's it like? It's got to be better than rain 365 days in Britain.' Alex asked.

'Eet ees nice.'

'Then why on earth did you come here?' she laughed.

'I...euh... Don't want to talk about it.' Léon looked down at the floor.

'Well if you ever want to, I'm here.' Alex smiled reassuringly.

'Eets just personal trouble back home.'

'Right... Well if anyone causes you trouble here come and find me and they will get a nice surprise. You seem like a nice enough guy anyway.'

'I'm sure I can find you.' he laughed and smiled. Alex couldn't help but get distracted by his smile for a second.

'A true Hufflepuff!' she grinned. 'You know my mum tried to teach me French but I never got the hang of it.'

'Eet took me years to lean English.'

'You seem pretty good at it. When did you move here?'

'Earlier dzees year.' Léon told her.

'So how are you liking Hogwarts then?'

'It is different than back home. But I like eet.' he smiled.

'Good different?'

'Yes. I like ze food.'

Alex laughed slightly. 'Just wait until there's a feast. I think the next one is for the masquerade ball.'

'Zees feasts must be amazing! I cannot wait!'

'Neither can I.'

Léon mumbled something that Alex didn't catch. 'Sorry. What was that?'

'Um... Nothzing.' he blushed. 'I mumble a lot...'

'Oh, well so do I.'

'Good, well not for you, for me anyway.' he rambled on.

Alex giggled as he went on. 'I love your accent!'

He looked up and smiled. 'Oh. I like your accent too. Eets so... Eenglish.'

'Thats one way of describing it.' she grinned. 'Well it was nice meeting you Léon! I've got to go look for my cousin now but I'll see you around.'

He smiled at her. 'Looking forward to eet.' he said as Alex walked away happily, feeling her cheeks redden and her stomach flutter. There was something about that boy that was really... different. Good different.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: **The second chapter, sorry it isn't very long but the next few chapters are going to be interesting. Thank you for reviewing and it makes me so happy and I love you 3 (in a non-creepy way) :)_

* * *

_**Chapter Two ~ Everything about you**_

'Listen here Pup!' snarled a sixth year Slytherin jabbing his wand under the chin of a brown haired first year with a blue and silver tie. 'Tell me how you did it!'

'I...I... Don't know. It was just an e-experiment! I didn't expect it to work.' The first year stuttered as his coffee coloured eyes went crossed as he looked at the wand that was lifting his chin higher. 'Ow. You're hurting me!'

'Good!' Hissed the sixth year. 'Maybe then I'll get some answers. Do you know that what you did was illegal?' he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

'Uh huh...' The first year looked ashamed which brought pleasure to the sixth year.

'You should be sent to Azkaban you know!'

'No!' panicked the little boy. 'Please no!'

The sixth year than slapped him round the face and the smack echoed throughout the abandoned corridor, then he lifted the first year off the ground by his neck and his legs flailed wildly in the air the Slytherin laughed.

'OI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY COUSIN YOU CRAZY SON-OF-A-BITCH!'

The sixth year dropped the first year immediately and spun around laughing at Alex. 'What does it look like?'

'Don't go there!' Alex was fuming as she withdrew her wand only for it to be met with his.

'You gonna duel me? How old are you 14?'

'16 actually.' She raised her wand. 'Oh I'm sorry; can you not count that high?'

The sixth year dropped his wand and swung his fist at Alex who ducked just in time as she yelled 'RUN CONNOR!'

'Don't insult me again you don't know what I'm going through!' The Slytherin raised his wand pointing in at Alex who was pinned up against a wall trying to get hers out of her back pocket.

'Expelliarmus!'

The Slytherin dropped his wand which gave Alex just enough time to escape whilst he picked it up. She never did find out who cast the spell.

That Thursday after lessons had finished Alex made her way to the library to do her essay for Professor Grayman, the stuck up, long nosed, pointy faced Arithmacy teacher. She plonked herself down a desk and slammed the heavy book onto the table, receiving a glare from the sour-faced librarian and being told to 'shush' even though the library was completely empty.

She opened the cover of the text book and began to write down notes, her quill scratching on the parchment as she wrote. Before long she fell asleep on the text book, Arithmacy was just so boring. She awoke what must have been half an hour later to the ever so slight sound of books sliding back onto the shelves and pages turning. She looked up, blinking a few times to adjust her eyesight and saw Léon standing by a bookshelf reading one, he looked at her and realising she was awake shut the book and put it back hurriedly.

'Oh hi Léon.' Alex smiled. He'd been in a few of her classes during the week so they knew each other reasonably well by now.

'Hello Alex. Having a nice szleep?' he grinned cheekily.

'Pshh… I was just resting my eyes!' she joked. 'Anyway, what cha' up to?'

'Nothzing, nothzing. Just reading for ze… potions homework…'

'Ah crap. We had potions homework too?' Alex sighed and Léon came and at next to her.

'How are you?' he asked.

'I'm great thanks. And you?'

'I'm good. I've not been doing much. You said somezing about a ball on Saturday… Do we need a costume?'

'Yup.' She nodded. 'Which reminds me I still need to find a dress…'

'I'm sure zat you will look beautiful!'

Alex's cheeks blushed again. 'Aww, you're too sweet. I'm sure you'll pretty fine in a tux.'

'Really?' Léon's blue eyes widened. 'Anyway I will have to catch up with you later… I need to go to ze potions office.'

'Later Léon!.' Alex smiled. 'I'm going down to the lake besides, I said to Jo I'd meet her there.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note: **asdfghjkl; sorry! I tried to update yesterday but I couldn't log in. New chapter either tomorrow or Thursday. Review :3_

* * *

_**Chapter Three-~Heart skips a beat**_

When Alex arrived by the lake Jo was already there lying in the grass under a tree with her arm over her eyes. She didn't notice Alex come and lay next to her until Alex said hi.

'Hey Alex. How you doing?'

'I'm good. I was just talking to Léon.'

'You mean the French kid?' Jo asked.

'Yeah, he's a nice guy.'

'Okay then. Anyway I was going to say that one day this weekend we need to go into Hogsmeade and buy ourselves some dresses for the masquerade ball.'

'Oh yeah. I hate wearing dresses. I'd rather go in my jeans and converse to be honest.' Alex sighed.

'So would I. But it says strictly 'Formal Wear'. Have you got a date yet?'

'Nope.' She shook her head. 'Why, have you?'

'I'm still waiting. It doesn't matter we can go as single pringles if we don't get anyone.' Jo laughed. 'Have you got your eye on anyone?'

'Maybe…' Alex smirked.

Jo sat up, also smirking. 'Who? Who? Tell me!'

Alex tapped her nose. 'It's a secret. Have you got your eye on anybody?'

'Well it's a secret isn't it?' she laughed.

Alex sighed and threw some grass at her, laughing. 'Pfft!'

'Tell me! Come on Alex, I'm your best mate for merlins sake!' she laughed.

Alex buried her head in her hands and chuckled. 'Nope.'

'Well I'm going to use my ultimate ninja skills to find out.' smirked Jo. 'What time is it?'

Alex turned her wrist to look at her watch. 'Just gone five o'clock.'

'Bugger!' Jo stood up quickly. 'I'm late for my detention! Later Alex.'

'Later.' She lay back down in the grass shutting her eyes against the sun and smiling as the May heat washed over her.

She felt something fall onto her face and looked cross eyed to see a white feather had landed on her. Sitting up she realised there was a white dove swooping down and handing her a piece of rolled up parchment. She unravelled it and what she read filled her with glee.

'Will you go to the ball with me Alex?- Léon3'

A smile so wide it could have belonged to the Cheshire cat grew across Alex's face and she quickly scribbled on the back; 'I would love to3' she attached the note to the dove's foot with shaking hands and sent it off again.

After a few minutes and she still couldn't believe what had happened she looked up to see her ball date walking towards her smiling. 'Hey.' she said.

'Salut.' he paused in front of her; holding her gaze.

'How are you?'

'I am ze happiest boy in Hogwarts zanks to you.' he grinned.

'Well I'm the happiest girl in the universe thanks to you.' Alex looked up into his sapphire eyes.

'I know how I can make you even happier.' he smiled.

'Oh really?' She raised an eyebrow wondering how it was possible. 'How?'

Almost as soon as the last word had left her mouth Léon pulled him towards her and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her. Slightly shocked but not objecting Alex kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck as he slid his hands down her back and held onto her waist.

They pulled away and she looked at him beaming, still holding onto him. 'That seemed to work.'


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:** Here it is, as promised! Next chapter will probably be Friday because I wrote some of it in the back of my Biology book but then my teacher collected them so I'm goong to try get it back. Oh well, story of my life; teachers wondering what I'm writing and why I don't do well in science. XD Review!_

* * *

_**Chapter Four~ Connection Undeniable**_

It was the day after and Alex had assumed her usual spot on one of the walls facing the castle where her quill traced the pages of her sketchpad as she drew.

'Alex...' said a small quiet voice.

Alex looked down to the worried face of her first year cousin Connor. 'What's up mate?'

'I wanted to talk to you about something.'

'Go ahead.'

'Actually it's more of a question... Am I normal?' his large brown eyes were full of concern.

'What are you talking about? Of course you are!' Alex reassured him.

'But I can do things... And things happen to me...'

'Like what?'

'Like... Things that aren't normal. Even for wizards...'

'Connor, if there's something bothering you then you know you've always got me to talk to.' she jumped down off the wall. 'I'm always here for you.'

'I...Okay I'll tell you.' Connor's eyes shifted from side to side nervously. 'Just not here.'

'Okay...'

'Follow me.' Connor said and beckoned Alex to follow him. He lead her inside and down the stone floored corridors and to an empty classroom. It was dark and there was a beam of light shining through a gap in the curtains where it shone on the specks of dust floating in the air like the tiniest snowflakes being lifted away by a wind.

Alex sat down on a table and faced her cousin. 'What is it?'

'Y-you can't tell anyone...'

'Of course I won't.'

Connor sighed and looked at the wooden floorboards as he mumbled. 'I accidentally turned myself into an animagus.'

'You're a what now?'

'I-It was just an experiment... I didn't ever think in a million years that it would work!' He was shaking. 'You're not mad at me are you?'

'Connor I am anything except mad. In fact I know I shouldn't be but I'm proud of you. This is advanced magic, ridiculous for even a over age wizard but you've done it and you're only eleven! You're a genius!'

Connor's eyes lit up. 'You really think so?'

'I know so.' Alex pulling him into a hug to stop him from shaking.

'And you're not going to tell anyone?'

'And I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise.'

Connor looked up at her and smiled slightly. 'Thank you Alex.' He let go of her and turned to walk off leaving Alex alone with her thoughts.

About five minutes later a silhouette made it's was across the room and as the beam of light fell on the face Alex realized that it was Léon.

'Hello Léon how are you?' Alex smiled.

'I am good zank you. How is ma chérie?' he asked as Alex hugged him.

'I'm great!'

Léon smiled 'Everybody else ees going eento Hogsmeade, we should go grab a butterbeer or something.'

'Sure.' Said Alex and she slid down off the table and walked with Léon to where a good portion of the school was waiting for them to be told they could leave for Hogsmeade.

As they walked along the cobbled path way the spring sunshine shone through the clouds and the leaves on the trees swayed ever so slightly in the warm breeze. Alex turned to look at Léon who's eyes were sparkling and he slipped his hand in hers.

They arrived at the three broomsticks and ordered two butterbeers from a young witch with short dark hair and a nose stud. She brought them their drinks and then wandered away humming. Léon took a sip from his butterbeer and smiled at Alex who sat across the little circular table from him.

'So.' he said. 'Tell me about yourself, your family, your life.'

'Well there's not really much to tell.' Alex sipped the refreshing drink. 'I mean, I didn't grow up in a particularly big or rich family. I lived in the countrysides of Suffolk until I was five when I moved to London. I'm an only child but my little ravenclaw cousin, Connor, is the closest I have to a brother. What about you? You've hardly told me anything.'

'I uh...' Léon began. 'Well, I am a muggle born from Paris. I have a little sister called Lila who ees the cutest thing. Eet was a shock for my parents when they found out I was a wizard but they sent me to Beauxbatons and then... I came to England.'

'Did your family come with you?'

Léon looked down into his mug. 'No they...uh... Sent me to live with a wizarding family. But it's okay because Hogwarts is so amazing eet makes up for all of that and so do you.' he smiled.

'Where did you get so sweet?' Alex blushed and smiled bashfully.

Léon shrugged and took a sip of his butterbeer and Alex giggled at the moustache it had just given him. 'What?' he asked grinning and looked down his nose. 'Oh.' he wiped it off with the back of his hand.

Alex couldn't help but smile when she was with him. And sooner or later it was the day before the ball and everyone except her was stressing out. At least not about the ball anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: **Chapter five. On Friday just like I said :) Chapter six tomorrow hopefully, it's the one where things begin to get interesting._

* * *

_**Chapter Five~ Teenage Dream**_

The sunlight reflected off of the dark waters of the black lake making it shimmer as a fish leaping sent small waves rippling across it. The shadow of the whomping willow was cast upon the castle but the sun shone through its spindling branches and gleamed brightly through to the other side of the window to a staircase where a girl with brown hair and teddy bear brown eyes was sitting gazing out of it.

Alex was just coming down the marble steps when she noticed her best friend sitting there so she perched herself next to her. 'What's up Jo?'

The brown haired girl averted her gaze from the whomping willow that had seemingly just gobbled up a bird and faced Alex. 'It's nothing.'

Alex sighed. 'Well it's gotta be something because you're never this quiet.'

'It's just...' Jo turned to the window again. '...doesn't matter.'

'It matters to me. I hate seeing you like this.'

'I'm fine Alex for god's sake!' Jo suddenly snapped letting her inner snake lose. 'Just go find Léon or something...' she lowered her voice.

'Is this what this is about? You not having a date for the ball?' Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

'What does it matter to you?'

'I told you... I hate seeing you upset.'

'I just feel like...' Jo stopped talking and started a new sentence. 'I don't think I'm gonna go to the ball.'

'What? But you have to! C'mon Jo...' Alex protested.

'I just don't want to be sitting there on my own while everyone else is dancing or whatever.'

'You're still upset about how things ended with Liam aren't you?'

Jo nodded ever so slightly. 'I just want to be alone for a bit.'

Alex stood up. 'Well if you're sure... Tell me anything you like you know where I'll be.'

'Yeah...' said Jo quietly as she watched the leaves flutter around in the wind.

Alex went downstairs to the great hall for supper and met Léon on her way.

'Evening beautiful.' he smiled.

'Pshh.' smirked Alex shoving him slightly.

'You looking forward to Saturday?' he asked.

'Hell yeah. I can't wait!'

The tables in the hall had all disappeared and instead it was filled with small circular tables covered in black silk cloths laid with all sorts of food and drink courtesy of the house elves who were free but chose to stay at Hogwarts themselves. Sweet music by the band 'Jincks' rang around the brightly decorated hall with its banners and sparkling words reading; 'welcome to the masquerade ball'.

When Alex arrived in the hall wearing her little white dress with its black belt, black ballet pumps (as if she could walk in heels) and elaborately decorated black sequin mask she had no trouble spotting Léon's eyes behind his mask. She waved and went over to the table he was waiting by wearing his black tuxedo, white shirt all ironed, his cat like mask and a black bow tie and the biggest smile in the whole room.

'Wow.' he said as he kissed her on the cheek and took her hand.

'Hello handsome.' she smiled being led to where the other couples were dancing by Léon.

'May I have zis dance?'

'Of course.' Alex did a little courtesy and laughed as he placed his hand on her hip. She put her hand on his shoulder and let him lead the dance. 'Where'd you learn to dance?'

'Beauxbatons.' he said, picking her up and spinning her around and then putting her down again.

'Awesome. You know I..' the song changed track to a much slower so Léon and Alex held each other closer with both her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

'You what..?'

'I wish I could just pause time right now, right here, and live in this moment forever.' Alex leant her head on his chest and she could feel the steady beat of his heart thump rhythmically as if in time to the music.

'Zat makes two of us.' he grinned kissing the top of her head.

The music was ringing in their ears as it was impossible to tell how long they had been dancing for as they both just lost track of time. Alex laughed as he spun her around and they never once let go of one another.

Léon took his hands away from Alex's waist after what must've been the eighth or so song. He smiled at her and pushed her hair behind her ear. 'Eet's a bit warm in here. We should go outside for a bit.'

Alex smiled back. 'Sure, there's loads of people here anyway.'

He took her hand and led her out of the great hall and they began to walk down the corridor glad of the cool fresh air. He put his arm around her shoulders and sighed happily. 'Hogwarts is so much better than I ever thought it would be.'


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note: **Here it is. You can probably guess by the chapter title what happens in this chapter. And again thank you for reviewing ^.^_

* * *

_**Chapter Six~ dirty little secret**_

Walking down the stone floors with the distant echo of the music from the ball behind them Alex felt nothing less than contempt. They passed a few other couples as they went further and further away from the hall and the odd person in pajamas who didn't bother going.

'You look so beautiful in zat dress you know.' Léon lifted her mask off.

'Its not that big of a deal.'

'No, ma chérie, everything about you is a big deal. You are so amazing.' he looked deep into her eyes.

'As amazing as you? Like that's possible.' Alex lifted his mask off of him too.

'When I see you, and I'm with you I just think about nothing else. I forget about all ze trouble I had in France.'

'It doesn't matter because whatever happened in France is all over now.'

Léon mumbled something that didn't reach Alex's ears but he just looked up and nodded and they began to walk down the corridors again. It was Léon who noticed her hiding in a classroom with red eyes and sniffing.

'Isn't zat your friend Jodie?' he asked gesturing towards the room where she was sitting.

Alex realized that it was and immediately ran in to comfort her. 'Oh my god Jo! What's wrong?'

'What's right?' Jo sighed. 'I don't know how I can deal with it any longer...'

Alex looked up to see Léon hovering in the doorway and beckoned him to come in. Jo either didn't notice or didn't care. 'It'll get better, I promise you that much.' Alex placed her hand on Jo's arm.

'I just miss him.' she sniffed. 'It hurts so bad that it's not even funny pain.'

'You'll get over him. Who needs dickheads like him anyway?'

Jo didn't answer the question. 'I'm not so sure...'

'Jo listen to me; everything will be okay in the end. If it isn't okay it means it isn't the end.'

'Yeah...' Jo wiped her eyes with her sleeve and Alex handed her a tissue. 'Yeah I guess you're right.'

'I know I'm right.' Alex smirked. 'Just think that...' she was cut off by a cough from the doorway. They looked up to see a boy with poker straight light brown hair and brown eyes who was wearing navy dress robes.

'Liam...' Jo said quietly standing up.

'I wanted to talk to you...' he began.

'Oh really?' she sat down again.

'I was stupid before...' Liam looked at Léon and Alex then turned to Jo again. 'I'd kinda like a private talk...'

'Its alright. We were just leaving...' said Alex, walking out of the door followed by Léon.

'Let's go down here.' Léon suggested so they went down a flight of stairs and sat on the bottom step. He put is arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder and they just sat there for a while in silence but it wasn't awkward it was nice.

'Léon,' Alex started. 'Earlier you said something that I didn't quite get... You were mumbling again.'

'Oh I... Uh...' he looked down.

'It was just after we were saying how whatever happened in France is all over now.'

'Yeah... Zats the thing. It's here too...' he said quietly but not mumbling.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean... It's complicated and it's not something I can escape...' he turned and faced Alex. 'I...'

'You what?' Alex was concerned now and it could obviously show in her face.

'I'm going to tell you the truth. Just because I owe it to you and you deserve that much...'

'Its alright.' Alex looked up at him.

'You can't tell anyone. Ever!'

'I won't. Léon you can trust me; your secret is safe with me.'

'Peenky promise?' he held out his pinky finger, his blue eyes wide with fear.

'I pinky promise.' Alex shook pinkies with him and then squeezed his hand reassuringly. 'Honestly I do.'

Léon took a deep breath and took off the blazer and then rolled up his sleeve. A gust of eerily cold air swept past them and the sky outside the window seemed to get the tiniest bit darker. On Léon's arm where he had rolled up his sleeve was a huge scar as if dots had made up a crescent shape. He leaned in close to Alex and he had to force the words out of his mouth as he whispered in her ear; '..I-I'm a werewolf...'


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: **I haven't really got much to say about this chapter apart from it's where things begin to get more _dramatic_. Anyway, update tomorrow._

* * *

_**Chapter Seven ~ Safe and Sound**_

Speechless is the only word in the English dictionary to describe how Alex felt. She wasn't upset he was a werewolf, she was neither angry or happy. She turned to him and kissed him closing her eyes. He kissed her back but then he pulled away; shocked.

'You're still perfect to me.' she looked at him.

Léon smiled but it faded like sugar dissolving. 'How can you think zat?'

'Because it's true.'

'No zweetheart, it's not...' he paused and suddenly became very upset. 'I'm a guy with a time of the month zat does dangerous things zat put all ze people he cares about at risk.'

'I understand.' Alex gazed into those oceanic eyes.

'You don't. Things happen. My seester Lila... She is covered in horrible cuts and scars and it's all my fault, lucky I didn't bite her.' A tear began to tumble down his rosy cheek.

'Its alright.' Alex wiped his tear away. 'I understand why you left France and how difficult it must be for you. But you must have some control; some kind of strength because you didn't bite your sister who knows what would have happened if you didn't stop yourself.'

Léon looked up and the trace of a smile flickered on his face. 'I guess so. Zank you for believing in me when nobody else did. You're right; I must have some power...'

'I'm always here.' Alex smiled and hugged him.

About two or so weeks had passed since the ball and Alex was sitting by the lake with Jo and Dominique making a daisy chain and spinning it around and around on her wand. They were all wearing shorts and vest tops attempting to sunbathe. The sun was beating down on them with intense heat and the glare reflecting off of the lake was almost blinding.

'Bloody hell. It isn't half boiling is it?' Jo sighed wiping her forehead.

'Tell me about it.' Dom put her arm over her eyes. 'So how's Liam?'

'He's good. I think...' Jo cut herself off.

'You think what?' Alex asked not looking up from her daisy chain.

'I think that I'm falling for him all over again.'

'Oh.' said Dom then she rolled over to look at Jo, propping herself up on one arm. 'You know what a dangerous path that is to go down...'

'I know. But I can't help it. Anyway, he explained what happened before...'

'And what was that?' Alex inquired as she shut her eyes from the sun.

'I-I can't tell you.'

'Alright then...'

'Ah come on Jojo! Tell us, we're you best friends.' Dom smirked, intrigued by what his "reasons" were.

'I've got to go...' Jo stood up quickly and rushed inside the castle before either of them could say anything.

'What d'you suppose is up with her then?' Dom sighed and laid down in the sun again.

It was about eight o'clock that evening and Alex was sitting in front of the fire in the common room procrastinating and putting off doing her Potions essay that was due the first lesson the next day when she heard somebody outside the portrait hole and it sounded like they were arguing with the fat lady. Alex got to her feet, curiosity getting the better of her, and opened the portrait to see Léon standing there, he looked up as she opened it.

'Léon!' she grinned throwing herself at him giving him a hug.

'Hello dear.' he hugged her back.

'I was just trying to talk to you actually.'

'Sure.' she said. 'Let's walk and talk.' So they headed out to the grounds where the warm evening breeze cascaded over them and the sound of crickets chirping filled the air.

'I was thinking that I didn't really tell you much at ze ball and if you're going to know then you may as well know the full story... If you want to...'

'Of course I want to.'

'Well... I'll start at the beginning then shall I?' he started to tell his story as the walked, the long grass tickling their legs and the reddening sky; calming. 'I was twelve when it happened. I was at the park near my friend Sebastien's house, I always liked going there because he lived in a wizarding village called Sorcellbilier where everything was so magical compared to what I was used to. It was late and dark so we decided to get home quickly we would take a shortcut through ze woods. It was my idea and my mistake... I heard ze leaves on the trees rustle and the odd twig znap. Then I heard a howl zat sent shivers all over me. And it happened. Just like that.' he snapped his fingers together. 'Out of nowhere this great, hairy, bloodthirsty beast leapt out and with one blow round the head sent Sebastien to the floor. He was bleeding and was going to be bitten so I didn't know what else to do and I threw a stick at the werewolf's head. Eet span around, obviously angry, I didn't have time to run before it sank it's teeth into my arm at ze exact moment when Seb woke up. He distracted it for a split second which is when we made a run for it. I went back to Beauxbatons but zey aren't very good at dealing with theengs like me and when I was at home I managed to run away each full moon but one day the next year Lila followed me and...' he sighed and stopped walking and then turned to Alex who had tears in her eyes. 'Whats wrong?' he asked concern taking over his emotions.

'You've been through all that, and you're still fighting. You're amazing...' she whispered making no attempt to stop the tears falling.

Léon wiped her eyes for her. 'I'm really not. You are ten times more than what I'll ever be. I know eet's...'

Alex looked up into his eyes. 'it's...?'

'It's a stupid thing for someone like me to do. Only the fools of my kind do it but...' he pause, trying to find the right words. 'I-I'm in love with you... No matter how much I told myself not to fall because eet was too dangerous for you... I couldn't help it... I...'

Alex smiled and her eyes danced as the happy tears began to well up. 'I don't care how dangerous it is. I'm a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake... I love you too...'

They embraced each other in one another's arms and held on as the night fell. But as the night falls the moon rises; a gleaming white, full circular moon.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: **I think, if I'm right, this story will be finished by Sunday or Monday and if it isn't it definatley will be complete by next Sunday as it's half term. I'm going to dedicate my half term to revision and a new idea I came up with yesterday. Enjoy chapter eight!_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight ~ keep your eyes open**_

'Oh merde...' Léon began to back away terror flooding his eyes.

'What is it? Oh...' Alex looked at the silvery moon looming above then in the inky black sky. 'Oh crap.'

'I haven't taken my potion today... I completely forgot...' he suddenly turned to Alex, pleading. 'Go back inside. Stay in zere I don't want you to get hurt...'

'B-but what are you going to do?'

'Go to the shrieking shack or something... Just Alex promise me you'll go back to the castle...'

'I'm not promising anything... I've told you before that I don't care how dangerous it is.' She folded her arms defiantly and stood her ground.

'Al please! Ze last thing I need is for something to happen to you as well!'

Alex looked up at him and saw the fear in his face. 'I-I'll go...' She turned and began to take slow, trudges towards the castle when she heard a cry from him that ripped her heart out. She looked back to where she had last seen her blond haired, blue eyed boyfriend but now there stood a great beast. Eyes like two black holes that could swallow you up, pointy teeth like deadly icicles, claws that were sharp enough to stab into rock and shaggy, straggly, dirty grey fur. She watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed heavily and his black hole eyes focus on her in the darkness of the night. 'Léon?' she whispered, taking a step closer to him.

There was a snarl and his lip curled. This wasn't Léon; he had no recollection of anyone or anything and the only thing he knew when he was like this is that people are out to hurt him and he needs to stop them.

'Léon its only me. Its only Alex...'

He let out a low growl and bared those sharp teeth, gnashing them together. Alex took another step and a huge paw flew at her arm, sending her to the floor where she landed on some sharp stones, digging into her flesh and blood seeping through her grey hoodie spreading like spilt coffee. She lay with her face in the ground breathing rapidly for a few moments. She slowly sat up, her arm in agony, and stumbled to her feet. Léon, in his wolf form, hadn't noticed her get up yet but he turned as soon as she accidentally stood on a twig. She froze, hoping he hadn't heard but he had. He swung his paw again but Alex managed to miss it by about a centimetre. The sky was as black as coal but the moon shone like a giant lamp in the night, illuminating the aggression on the wolf's face. Out of nowhere came a high-pitched bark and then a small puppy as dark as the night with floppy ears and its tail between its legs came bashfully running towards her.

The puppy then ran up to the werewolf who didn't try to harm it in any way. It lead Léon in wolf form to the whomping willow which branches were lashing out wildly as it felt their presence. Alex stood back, bleeding and shocked. Then Léon went vanished. Like the tree's roots had just swallowed him up.

Walking towards Alex now was the puppy, slowly standing up on its hind legs as it transformed into a small boy. Connor. 'Alex…' his eyes were full of tears and she yelled out his name as it happened. The whomping willow sent one of its great, brutal branches flailing and it smacked the boy's chest making a painful sound resound around the grounds.

'Woah, woah, woah, holy shit! Connor! Connor!' Alex staggered as quickly as possible towards her cousin, ducking the whips from the tree and picked him up over her shoulder then carried him back out of the tree's reach where she laid him on the grass, pushing back his hair and slapping his face lightly to get him to wake up. 'C'mon mate, just open your eyes…' she pleaded.

His eyelids began to flutter and his chocolate eyes adjusted as the concerned face of his cousin swam into focus. 'I knew…' he croaked, almost silently, rolling onto his side and coughing violently.

'Are you okay?' she lifted his top to see the deep gash running across the whole of his front; the purple bruise beginning to form around the red river on his chest.

'My ribs hurt.' He went to put a hand on it but Alex tapped it away.

'Don't touch it; we'll take you to the hospital wing.'

'But it's after hours. Won't we get in trouble for being out?' he asked. Alex smirked ever so slightly about how this was his biggest worry.

'No, no. I'll make sure nothing happens. I'll take the blame.'

'I knew what he was Al….' Connor said and she heard him this time.

'You what?' Alex turned to him. 'How?'

'I was in animagus form and I walked past when he told you… I only wanted to see what the ball was like and I was hiding from Blair…' he explained, his voice sounding ashamed as she helped him to his feet and half carried, half dragged him the way to the hospital wing.

'Blair? That Slytherin arsehole who won't leave you alone? I'm gonna get him.' She was livid. He was going to pay for ever crossing with people she cared about.

'Alex, leave it. It's all sorted now.' Connor begged but he didn't sound so sure about the latter sentence.

'Do I look like I care? No. He's not gonna hurt you again Connor. I point blank refuse to let him.'

Connor sighed and changed the subject hurriedly. 'What about Léon?'

Alex gulped and pretended she didn't know what he was talking about. 'What about him?'

'He's gone to the shrieking shack… hopefully…' he said. 'Do you think he'll be okay? What happens when he becomes human again and can't remember the way back? What if the whomping willow catches him like it did me? What if…'

'That's enough!' Alex snapped, not wanting to picture what could happen. 'Sorry…' she said quietly. 'I didn't mean to snap at you…'

Connor didn't say anything as they reached the hospital wing, just as Madame Chelsea was bustling out. She almost screamed when she saw him and the cut on his chest.

'What in Merlin's name happened here?' She gasped, taking Connor from Alex and leading him into the wing where Alex followed. 'Do you know it's after hours? How did this happen?'

'Well… it was all my fault Madame… I um… wanted to show him a letter from our grandma… so we were walking but we got too close the whomping willow…'

'Why the devil would you go there? Couldn't this letter wait until the morning?' Madame Chelsea's lips were pursed together tightly and she spoke to Alex with a note of accusation in her voice. 'And what happened to your arm?'

Alex had completely forgotten about her arm and as soon as it was mentioned shooting pains made their way back. 'The branches they…'

'Enough.' sighed the matron, rudely interrupting her. 'Let the boy rest. I'll be speaking to _you_; young lady, tomorrow.'

'Can't I stay here and make sure my cousin is okay?'

'No!' barked Madame. 'Don't you think you've done enough? Go back to your dormitory immediately and I will be informing the headmaster of this incident.'

'Fine.' Alex turned reluctantly. 'And Connor; don't worry. It'll all be sorted.'

'G'night Alex…' came a small voice as she began to make her way up to the Gryffindor tower.

She didn't bother changing into her pajamas before she clambered into bed, trying not to wake the other girls. The curtains hadn't been drawn but she didn't want to venture out from under the warm duvets to shut them so she lay there, staring at the silvery orb that was the moon in the charcoal sky until her eyelids became too heavy to keep open. The last thing she heard before she fell into a restless sleep was a agonised howl that sent goose bumps all over her body, a wolf howl.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: **:D I think I know how I'm going to end the fanfic now whereas before I had no idea. In response to the anonymus review: GUESSWHORACHEL I must think... who is the only person on this planet other than me who reads things before I've edited and finished them? Hmmm... *cough*MEG*cough*. ENJOOYY! :D_

* * *

_**Chapter Nine~ Fearless**_

The next day Alex was sitting at the back of the classroom in charms fighting to keep her eyes open. A million thoughts were rushing through her head at a speed faster than light itself. She was just about to nod off when someone came into the room, she didn't look up until they sat down next to her and her eyes met those blue ones. Léon.

'Where have you been Mr Blanc?' asked the shrill voice of Professor Hadley.

'Sorry Professor... I euh... overslept. It won't happen again.' Léon lied, looking down at the desk.

'Hmm... It better not...' Well, at least Professor Hadley wasn't a particularly strict teacher. She shook her head and carried on with the lesson to which Alex was not paying attention to.

'Hi...' she whispered, looking up at Léon who had dark circles under his beautiful eyes that longed for sleep, his usually tanned skin was drained of colour and there were a few grazes and small cuts on his face. 'You're okay.' she smiled.

'Yeah.' Léon continued staring at the desk.

'I was so worried about you it was unreal.'

Léon mumbled something and then faced her. 'I-I'm sorry... It's all my fault... I hurt you. I didn't mean to, I didn't want to, I-I...'

'I know you didn't. It's not your fault, you couldn't help it.' she tried to smile comfortingly. 'I still love you.' she put her hand on the desk.

He looked at it and then at her, placing his hand on top of hers, his thumb caressing it. 'I love you too.' he told her but he didn't smile, he looked as if he wanted to break down. 'And zat's why...'

'That's why, what?' Alex furrowed her brow, concerned.

Léon took a deep breath and lifted his hand off of hers. 'I care about you too much and I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. Never. It's not safe to be around me, no matter how fearless you are I don't want you to get hurt... That's why you'd best stay out of my way, we'd best break up...' His gaze returned to the table he couldn't bare to see her expression.

Alex wanted to say something but she couldn't find any words. She sat there opening and closing her mouth like a fish, as she physically felt her heart begin to shatter. It couldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. She turned away and a second later the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson. She gathered her books, shoving them into her bag and hurried out and down the the lake where she leant against a tree and sank down, her mind about as clear as the water in the black lake. So not very clear at all.

'Shit.' she whispered to herself, her eyes stinging, a lump rising in her throat and tears that threatened to flow. But she didn't cry. She didn't hate him; she still loved him and she hated herself for allowing herself to fall. She'd been so stupid. She should've just gone back to the castle like he said, she shouldn't have suggested that they went on a walk, she shouldn't have fallen. She desperately wanted to visit Connor who was recuperating in the hospital wing but she'd tried that earlier and been shooed out by Madame Chelsea who was convinced that Alex wanted to hurt her own cousin or something. She sat there whilst the lump in her throat refused to move and hung her head in her hands, trying to forget everything.

'Alex? Are you okay?'

She looked up into the face of Dom who was standing a few metres away, cautiously. 'Yeah...I'm fine.' Alex's voice cracked.

'Well you look like hell.' Dom came and crouched down in front of her, she could tell when one of her best friends was lying. 'Tell me what happened.'

'I...I told you, I'm fine.'

'Well you're blatantly not telling the truth. I'm not an idiot!' Dom sighed.

'Léon and I broke up...' Alex stared at her hands in her lap.

Dom gasped. 'You what now? Why? You two were so happy together!' she exclaimed. 'How did it end like this then?'

'It's complicated...'

'I could've been a Ravenclaw, I'll try understand.'

'Maybe later, yeah?' Alex got to her feet, swinging her school bag over her shoulder. 'I'm... Going to potions now...' and she bustled off, not going to potions but back up to the Gryffindor common room for two reasons 1) she hated potions and 2) she'd have to be partners with Léon. She lay face down in the sofa only raising her head when a prefect walked in the room and straight past her as she wasn't noticed.

At about lunchtime she decided she may as well get up because people would soon fill up the common room and she was in enough trouble after the previous night that she didn't need to be caught skipping classes.

As she climbed out the portrait hole and trudged down the corridor she heard footsteps running after her and a deep voice shout; 'Oi, Taylor!'

She span around to see, believe it or not, Blair Stoneman the sixth year with a bad temper. 'What?' sighed Alex, not in the mood for a fight.

'I heard you and Frenchy broke up.'

'What about it?'

'He get sick of you and your rash decisions? Your inability to do as your told? Or was he just not what you thought he was?' A smirk began to creep across his face that made Alex want to punch him.

'Shut up. You have no idea what you're talking about! You don't know anything about me and you certainly don't know anything about him so just...'

He cut her off by roughly grabbing her by the shoulders and kissing her. Her eyes widened in shock and she tried to pull away but he was holding her too tight.

Alex saw in horror the look on the face of a blond haired, blue eyed boy who had just come round the corner. Léon's jaw dropped and he immediately turned on his heel and rushed away. She managed to escape Blair's grip and pushed him. 'What the fuck was that?' she spat angrily.

Blair just shrugged and walked off with that same stupid smirk leaving Alex angry, confused and guilt ridden.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note: **I had sports day today (I think I did reasonably well in my race) so I was writing pretty much all day listening to Simple Plan. LIKEABOSS :P Chapter 11 tomorrow._

* * *

_**Chapter Ten~ Heart like stone**_

'Léon! Léon!' Alex ran round the corner skidding and calling for him. 'Léon come back! Please!' she could see him going further and further away from her.

He didn't stop or turn round. 'What do you want?'

'It wasn't what it looked like!'

'Oh really?' He span round. 'Well it looked like you and Stoneman were getting quite friendly.'

'Let me explain...' she pleaded, that lump in her throat rising once again.

'Go on.'

'He was the one who kissed me! I don't even like the dude and he wouldn't let go of me! You honestly thought I'd be able to move on from you _that _quickly?'

'I don't even know what I think.' Léon sighed. 'That boy is a jerk and you deserve so much better than him.'

'What? You mean like you?'

'No. You've seen what I become.'

'Well then what the hell am I supposed to do, Léon?' Alex's voice cracked again and she held back the tears. 'What am I meant to do?'

'I don't know! I'm just so confused! I hate this! I hate what I am! I hate being in love with you but I can't be with you because I'm some monster!' Léon raised his voice.

'I've been over this before. I don't care what you are. You'll always be perfect to me.'

'Alex I…'

'And you've said this before yourself. You have control because you stopped anything happening to your sister…'

Léon was torn. 'I… I've got to go.' He turned on his heel quickly and rushed off before Alex could say another word. She sat down on the cold stone floor and buried her head in her hands. Why was he being like this? She trusted him so why couldn't he trust himself?

'Alex…' Jo came and perched down next to her, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder. 'You okay?'

'No.' Alex couldn't be bothered to lie when she knew how obviously not okay she appeared.

'I heard about you and Léon. Also about what Blair did.'

'I'm pretty sure that the whole school knows by now.'

'Well, I'll be telling our mum what happened.'

Alex raised a confused eyebrow. '_Our_ mum?'

'Oh um… did I not tell you?' Jo looked down.

'Tell me what?'

'Blair's my bother?' Jo laughed a forced laugh.

'He's what now?' Alex exclaimed perhaps a bit too loudly.

'Yeah. How weird is that?' Jo stood up quickly. 'Well I've gotta run, see ya.'

What was it with people being all mysterious and then hurrying away? It was growing dark as Alex headed out to the grounds for a walk and to clear her mind. The sky was purple and beautiful and she tried to think about her OWLs or anything but him but there was no such success. Drops of warm spring rain began to fall ever so lightly.

She wasn't paying attention. Why would she need to when Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place? She only looked up and a dark shadow fell over her and she looked up into the face of unstable Blair and out of the corner of her eye she caught the glimpse of his wand. It was aimed at the side of her neck.

'Hello Taylor. Come back for more?' he sneered.

'You wish.' she snorted. 'What in merlin's name is wrong with you?'

'Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Don't bullshit me! You have some serious issues! What was all that about earlier?'

Blair shrugged, the smirk as annoying as ever on his stupid face. 'I was bored and I thought it would be funny as I knew Léon was coming.'

Alex sighed and shook her head. 'How is that in any way funny? And what have you got against Connor?'

'He's an easy target. He knows things.'

'So you pick on eleven year olds for a laugh?' she could feel her blood begin to boil with anger.

'Pretty much.' he chuckled slightly.

'Are you fucking mental?'

'No. I'm regular mental.'

'That doesn't even make sense.' she said, irritated.

'And?' Blair raised an eyebrow. 'Your cousin needs to learn to keep out of other people's business and do as he's told. Much like you.'

'Leave him out of this.' Alex had her hand on her wand in her back pocket, ready to hex him.

'Fine. Let's bring wolf boy into it.' he sneered. 'Tell me the story of your break up. It must have been so devastating.' he begged sarcastically. 'He realise that he didn't want to date a pathetic girl like you? He find someone prettier? Cleverer? Better?'

'Oh just shut up already you sad, sarcastic little arse.' Alex said exasperatedly, drawing her wand ready to throw every hex she knew at him.

'I wouldn't go there Taylor.' He jabbed his wand into her cheek, with that smirk that seemed to be permanently tattooed onto his face.

'And why would that be?'

'I was raised by death eaters. I should really teach my sister how to pick better friends but I guess by the time she knew we were related it was too late.'

'Well it's quite clear you and her are very different indeed.' she said, matter-of-factly.

'But she's a Slytherin. Given the choice she'd chose me over you any day. Blood is thicker than whatever is in your veins, filthy halfblood. Not surprising you're like you are with a mudblood for a mother.'

'Don't insult my family or friends. Just leave me alone!' Alex raised her wand.

'Make me.' he drew his wand back holding it level with hers about half a metre away and laughed.

Alex opened her mouth to cast every spell, hex, jinx and curse she knew at him; but not before she saw a beam of green light heading towards her.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: **Sorry! I know I didn't update when I said I would- I've been really is the final chapter of my fanfic that has taken me two weeks to write. That's quite a long time for me actually. Anyway; here it is and I already know what my next fanfic shall be about. :) R&R._

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven~ Welcome to my life**_

Alex didn't have time to think. This was it. It was all over. Then, out of nowhere in a split second, a jet of red light sent Blair's wand flying out of his hand and the curse was ended. She couldn't believe it. She had literally been a millimetre from death. She looked around to see who her saviour was. It was Léon.

Blair laughed coldly. 'Wolf boy's come to save you.'

Alex ignored him and ran over to Léon hugging him tightly. 'You saved my life! Thank you!'

Léon just shrugged and turned to walk back inside the castle but she stopped him by the shoulder. 'Where are you going?'

'I...' He barely started his sentence let alone finish it and just sighed.

'Yeah, where are you going Frenchy?' Blair seemed to be making himself laugh a bit too much.

'Shut up Blair! Just shut up!' Alex turned on him, her wand ready again. She watched him look for his but it was nowhere to be seen. 'What's the matter with you? One moment you kiss me the next you try to kill me!'

'Leave him alone Alex!' Jo's voice was unusually stern as she came out of the castle and strode towards them.

'Jo. You can't seriously be taking his side?' Alex couldn't hide the hurt in her voice.

'Ha! What did I say? She'd chose me over you. Any day.' Blair sneered.

'He's my brother. You don't know what kind of childhood he had!'

'What was it then?' Alex asked sceptically.

'It's not my place to say.' Jo grumbled.

'I was raised by death eaters.' Blair butted in.

'I know that. But that doesn't give you an excuse to behave like a dick!' Alex barked.

'They used to crucio me! Just cause I'm a half-blood! You don't know what it's like to be me. Nobody does. Nobody understands and I wouldn't expect them to.' Blair lowered his wand and suddenly looked quite melancholy and forlorn.

She didn't say anything she just gaped and slowly brought down her wand too, staring at him. 'Right...' she turned to look at Jo and raised her eyebrows; inviting her to talk.

Jo let out a sigh. 'I didn't know he was my brother until about four months ago. Until then I didn't even know I had a brother. When I was two mum and dad got divorced when he found out she was a muggle born but you already know that. I stayed with mum and Blair went to live with dad. But dad would always go and get shitfaced on firewhisky leaving four year old Blair home alone. And that was when the muggle social services came. They sent him to live with a foster family who just so happened to be wizards. But death eaters and when Blair told them the reason mum and dad split up they knew he was half-blood so they... Yeah...' She stared at the floor while Alex felt guilty and shocked.

'I-I'm sorry.' she stammered.

'Yeah well you should be!' Blair was angry once again. 'And Jo; why'd you have to tell her anyway?'

'She's my best friend. She has a right to know. I may as well tell you about Liam too...' She grumbled quietly.

'You should've never got back together with that twat. Jo, he's no good to you.'

'He's fine with me. He's only got a problem with you because you bullied him at muggle primary school!' Jo snapped like a bear trap. 'That's why he broke up with me when he found out you are my brother. He didn't want you to be able to get to him again! You gave him hell!'

'Well what do you expect when I was brought up in hell?'

'You need to find a new excuse. You can't blame everything on your crappy childhood. You should know right from wrong!' Alex said with force.

'Butt out of this Taylor. I know things! I know how to do them.' he suddenly turned and gripped her shoulder with his wand that he found on the ground jamming under her chin, lifting her head higher.

'Put her down Stoneman.' A voice appeared behind Alex. She couldn't see their face but she didn't need to; to know who it was.

'Evening Wolfie.' Blair smirked. 'I wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty thing but she has to learn somehow.' Her ran his finger down Alex's cheek mockingly. Shivers were sent all down her spine and she felt sick.

'Leave me alone!' She squirmed desperately.

'Don't you dare touch her!' Léon growled; stepping closer to him. Blair was a good few inches taller than him but he had a glint of something surprising in his eye. It was fear.

'What. Even like this?' Blair laughed and puckered his lips, moving closer to her face.

'Fuck you!' Léon swung his fist at Blair's gut, knocking him back before he could reach Alex.

Blair straightened up and put his wand away as he clenched his fists. Throwing a punch at him but Léon ducked just in time, managing to kick him in the shins at the same time.

'Back away from my brother!' Jo screamed, trying to pull Léon away with little success.

'He'll pay for hurting the girl I love!' he tore away from her attempts at restraining him.

'Aww. That's so sweet.' Blair smiled sarcastically. 'Love can be torture you know.'

'No!' Alex shouted as she watched Blair draw his wand again and his mouth begin to form the word cru- 'Expelliarmus!' it shot out of his hand and she caught it by jumping in the air.

Léon hands were no longer fists. He was shocked and turned to her, surprise in his eyes. 'Alex...'

'What?'

'Come on Jo. Let's leave.' Blair stormed off, snatching his wand out of her hand on the way. 'Jo?'

'I'm sorry Al...' Jo looked upset that she had ever hurt her best friend.

'Its okay I guess... I'll talk to you later.' Alex sighed slightly upset.

'Jo!' Blair yelled, grabbing his sister by the sleeve and dragging her off.

Léon was still standing there having not taken his eyes off of Alex. It was raining more heavily now and the night had gotten darker. 'Alex?'

'I'm sorry for everything Léon. I'm. Sorry about Blair, I'm sorry I didn't go back to the castle when you said, I'm sorry I...'

'Shh.' He pressed a finger to his lips and moved nearer to her. 'I'm ze one who's apologizing. I was wrong. In Charms I wasn't thinking. I thought that eet would be easier if I wasn't with you but it just made things worse because every second I'm not with you I hurt. And I was thinking; I mean; you are a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake...'

'Are you saying we should get back together?'

'If you want to...'

Alex looked up at him and could see from his expression how serious he was but it broke into a smile as soon as he heard her say; 'Of course I want to.'

'Why did I ever let you go?' He pulled her close to him in the pouring rain and kissed her. His stubborn, yet wonderful, Gryffindor girl. And her perfect, French, wolf boy. They'd make each other crazier but that's what this weird little thing called love does to people.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **What do you think? I know it's a bit of a cheesy ending but I'm happy with it like that. Here is the first paragraph in my new fanfiction:_

**_New fic:_**

How did this happen to me? I'm James Sirius Potter; son of the chosen one. I was stupid to ever think that drama ended when Lord Voldemort did. Because there is a greater evil in this world and it took someone I care about from me and there's no revenge I can get; not even a pranking spree and I can't make the pain go away. Anyway; this is what happened.


End file.
